I've Been Here Before
by CorruptMinds-CrookedHeart
Summary: "you can open your eyes now," Jim spread his arms out "Tada! What do you think, Bones? This was my favourite place growing up." Jim started setting up the picnic while he waited for Leonard's reply, which was not one he expected. "I've been here before."


Leonard was beginning to regret his life choices, sitting in a shuttle headed for Riverside, Iowa. Leonard cursed Jim through grit teeth as the shuttle jerked violently. Jim just laughed him off but slid his hand over to where Leonard tightly gripped the armrest and clasped his hand gently on top of the older man's. Leonard's grip loosened as he relaxed and flipped his hand over to hold Jim's.

"How long before we land?"Leonard asked when the shuttle finally stopped shaking so much that he thought he was going to be sick.

"Not long now." Jim answered, knowing that if he gave specifics Leonard would focus on them and it would appear that the flight was so much slower than it actually is.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Leonard mumbled gruffly.

"I don't seem to recall much talking involved" Jim's hand which was now on Leonard's thigh slowly slid up to Leonard's crotch as he spoke.

Leonard swatted his hand away "Jim, there are people here and they can see." he grunted as his eyes motioned towards the woman sitting who was them, who was looking anywhere and everywhere but them, making it obvious that she saw. Jim chuckled and relaxed back into his seat.

About five minutes passed when Leonard had an idea. He leaned over and whispered into Jim's ear. A deep red flush crept its way up Jim's neck as he whimpered rather loudly. He was squirming in his seat and crossing and recrossing his legs, trying to get comfortable when the woman sitting beside them, who had also turned a vibrant shade of red and was staring intently at the floor, spluttered and started coughing really loudly attracting the attention of the other passengers. Leonard grinned and slapped Jim's thigh, unclasping his safety belt as he noticed that they had landed and people were getting ready to leave.

* * *

It was their third day in Riverside when Jim announced that they should go for a picnic and that he knew the perfect place. When they were a two minute walk away from the old park that Jim used to play in when he was young and his mother was home, he told Leonard to close his eyes and to not peek. Leonard who was about to protest saw the look of pure delight and excitement in Jim's eyes  
and relented, covering his eyes with a huff but smiled all the same. Jim moved a couple of the branches out of the way of the path so that Leonard wouldn't injure himself. When the got to the park that was now abandoned and had twenty years worth of weeds and moss clinging to the swings, climbing frame, see-saw and round-about. Jim moved in front of Leonard to face him, "you can open your eyes now," Jim spread his arms out "Tada! What do you think, Bones? This was my favourite place growing up."

Jim started setting up the picnic while he waited for Leonard's reply, which was not one he expected. "I've been here before."

"What? When?" Jim asked.

"I was about eleven, I was on holiday with my parents. My daddy had some work conference, so we decided we would just make it a family holiday. On the day of the conference me and my momma spent the day together, we found this park and just stayed here the full day."

"I didn't know you'd been to Riverside before that shuttle ride." Jim thought aloud.

"Yeah, only once. I wanted to come back but my parents were always busy working and then... my daddy got sick." he replied trying not to put a dampener on the mood.

Jim noticed Leonard's tight-lipped smile and knew he didn't want to talk about his father right now so he moved the conversation in a different direction, "Why did you want to come back? There isn't much here for kids."

"I met a boy, about nine, at this park an' we became friends." he shrugged as he bit into his sandwich, "You remind me of him actually." Leonard stated.

"He sounds awesome." Jim grinned cheekily

"You're just saying that because I said that you remind me of him." Leonard replied dryly.

Jim chuckled in response "what was his name? I might know him."

"I don't actually know..." Leonard trailed off and scratched the back of his neck then continued to speak, "I just called him 'Kid' and he called me 'Lee' for some reason. He was real bossy and smart for a damn nine-year old." He picked up a peach and took a bite out of it. "He kept flirtin' with me too. Kept sayin' he was gonna marry me someday."

Jim had gone strangely quiet and was staring distractedly at the silver band on his finger, twisting it around.

"Jim? You in there?" Leonard waved his hand in front of his husband's face in an attempt to draw his attention "Yeah, sorry Bones." Jim laughed then smiled. Jim then started talking about something completely different and soon it began to get dark. They packed their things up and made their way back to the house.

* * *

As soon as they entered the house Jim ran upstairs into his father's old study which was now just used for storage. Jim dug around in a box labelled '2240-2245' until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the old photo and ran downstairs to find Leonard sitting on the sofa reading an old book. He held the photo at arm's length and stared at Leonard, the photo then back repeatedly until Leonard eventually spoke "What in God's name are you doing, Jim?" he huffed putting his book down and turning to face Jim.

"Well, you know how you were telling me about that little boy you met when you were a kid?" Leonard nodded warily. "Is this him?" Jim asked handing Leonard the photo. He stared at the photo for a moment before silently placing it on the table in front of him. He turned to Jim and opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Jim lips met his. Jim wrapped his arms around Leonard's neck and pulled back and grinned, "Told you I would marry you someday."


End file.
